Princess of Teikyuu Academy
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi...she's Twelve Years Old...a Genius with a Tennis Racquet...but she has a secret. Kagome Higurashi HATES Tennis...but why, and what will come of her secrets revelation?


**Princess of Teikyuu Academy**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi...she's Twelve Years Old...a Genius with a Tennis Racquet...but she has a secret. Kagome Higurashi HATES Tennis...but why, and what will come of her secrets revelation?**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Pairing: Kagome/Eiji**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"_**-ings back the Shiki Tennis Tournament after two years. Reasons for it being discontinued were never explained and the return of the Tournament brings even more unanswered questions to the Media. We have Inu No Taisho here with us to shed some light on the situation."**_

"_**Kisamari-San, thank you for having me."**_

"_**Thank you for coming, Taisho-San; so, about starting up the Shiki Tennis Tournament, I understand that you are the Establisher of the tournament, so really, the decision to close it and open it is yours, yes?"**_

"_**...Yes, well...the choice to open the Four Season Tennis Tournament, wasn't mine. It was my wife, InuKimi's choice. I will admit to closing it down, however, it was for reasons that I have no intention of disclosing with the Media or Public."**_

"_**Sad to hear that, then why did InuKimi decide to start the tournament up again?"**_

"_**Out of Respect to the players, and the children who enjoy playing tennis. It was her belief that the Four Season Tennis Tournament would hold more opportunities for the younger generations as, this year, a training program would be opened up to the winners of the tournament, as well as the runner up and third place winners. The three teams would be placed in a training camp at the end of the Four Season Tennis Tournament and guest teams to the next Tournament."**_

"_**Interesting, and you agree to this?"**_

"_**She's my wife, I agree to anything that makes her happy. Tennis makes her happy."**_

"_**There you ha─"**_

The TV faded out and angry eyes glared coldly at the black thirty-two inch plasma. Blue Indigo in color, they sparked with the feelings inside; belonging to a passionate little girl of twelve years old, with a big heart that had been so many times broken, and a hard Plummet Ball on the court. _'Not everyone agrees with those sentiments!'_

She turned and grabbed a green bag with the word _**PRINCE**_ scrawled neatly across it in white, inside held three racquets that she frequently played with, but not due to any feelings of enjoyment, it was purely a love-hate relationship when it came to her and Tennis.

Black hair pulled back into a ponytail fell slightly past her shoulders, and flipped a bit at the end. Her flesh was of a pale ivory complexion, all except for a scar that wound dangerously around her wrist and shoulder. One from what appeared to be a deep laceration at one time, the other, a mark from something that had rubbed hard against her. Both were from the same nightmare that continued to haunt her, the reason she continued to play Tennis.

Staring at the calendar hanging from her wall, it was year 2008, May, 21. And in one month, it would be the two year Anniversary of the end of her world...Kagome Higurashi, died.

The day had been stained into her mind, red in color, a painful experience in more than one way. She recalled...but no one else knew...she would let no one discover her hurt, no one.

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome!"

Indigo eyes turned and Kagome smiled automatically as she jogged through the front gates of Teikyuu Academy. Teikyuu was a school specifically designed for Tennis players, hence its name, Teikyuu, which when translated meant Tennis.

"Ayame, what's up?"

"Coach has been waiting for you, come on!"

She followed the Pigtailed red head to a court where six other girls were sitting and waiting patiently for them. Four of them had Black hair, similar to Kagome, only, one which stopped just above her shoulders with red eyes, Onchou Yura, 14; another whose hair was well past her knees in waves with violet eyes, Suisei Kaguya, 14. The third whose hair fell straight and stopped just at the dip of her waist, with bright crimson eyes, Fuusoku Kagura, 14, and the last with black hair, besides Kagome of course, was also the youngest among their group, with her hair stopping a few inches past her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes, Aikyou Rin, 11.

Then Atsugari Ayame, 13, had dark grass green eyes and long Red hair in pigtail that fell just past her hips. Kagura's little sister, Fuusoku Kanna, 13, had white hair which fell to the middle of her back and grayish black eyes, being albino, she was very quiet and kept to herself. Then there was Mamorinuku Sango, brown hair down to her hips which she kept always tied up and doe brown eyes, 15. Kagome fell along side the group of girls at 12, and together they were Teikyuu Academy's All Girl Tennis Team. Also, their coach was the eldest son of Inu No Taisho, Sesshoumaru Taisho, and an Elitist Tennis Player.

"Nice of you to join us, Higurashi, take a seat with your teammates."

Kagome and Ayame sat down, Kagome on Ayame's left and Rin's right, Ayame on the right of Kagura. Sango was next to Kagura, and Yura was next to her, Kaguya followed beside Yura with Kanna on her right. The eight girls sat surrounding Sesshoumaru who was standing in the center of the group of girls.

"I'm sure you're late because of the announcement on the Sports News, so I'll let it go."

"What announcement?" Rin asked curiously, looking up from her Racquet which she'd been straightening the strings on.

"My mother has started the Shiki Tennis Tournament back up, and since I am your coach, and their son, you will be competing as my team; couldn't get out of that one if I'd tried. It's co-ed, so we may go up against a girls team or a boys team, either way, I want you all to do your absolute best in the tournament, and until then, we will be practicing as if our lives depend on it. I hope everyone is ready for six o'clock morning drills."

"**EHH!"**

Kagome stared at the racquet in Rin's hand with a curious look in her eyes, "How long have you been using Babalot?"

Rin glanced to Kagome and smiled, "I got it over winter break; I cracked my Wilson along the grip so I needed to get a new one."

"How did you crack it?"

"...I was practicing with InuYasha..."

"Coach's brother?" Kagura looked curiously herself at Sesshoumaru.

"Her family lives nearby my Father, and if I am correct, she plays tennis with my Idiot brother every Saturday and over vacation. Why, I can't fathom, but she seems to take some enjoyment from embarrassing him."

Yura laughed, "So you kick his ass in Tennis!"

"Onchou-San, your vulgarity is unnecessary. However, yes, she does beat him in their little games."

"Practice, practice~!" Rin cried, her cheeks flushed brightly.

"Of course, practice." He walked off to a bench and grabbed his own Racquet, an Orange and Black Head. He walked to a basket and pushed it out to the other end of the court. "Break off into pairs, start stretching!"

Kagome was pulled off to the side by Kagura who started up a conversation with her as they began stretching, Kagura reached for her toes while Kagome pushed carefully on Kagura's shoulders to help her go a bit further.

"So you saw the announcement?"

Kagome grunted, "Yeah," She switched places with Kagura and reached for her own toes, "Did you?"

"A bit, I left sometime in the middle,"

"I can't believe she started up that stupid tournament again."

"She was close friends with your family, right?"

"Went to school with mom," Kagome answered, standing to start her laps. "Mom told me once that she and InuKimi were on the same Tennis Team and played Doubles together."

"That means that she wouldn't do this in spite─"

"Kagura," Kagome interrupted, "Stop talking."

Kagura glared, but did as told all the same. She knew the topic was taboo, among others, with her quiet and irritable friend.

"When you finish ten laps, make your way to the opposite side of me on court A!" Sesshoumaru called from court A.

The first to finish running was Kagome and Kaguya, the quickest among the girls Tennis Team at Teikyuu Academy. The two would often pair up together in Doubles, but Kagome more often enjoyed playing Singles.

"Higurashi-San, take up the Baseline of the court, Suisei-San, you've got the Service line."

Kaguya and Kagome grabbed their racquets, Kagomes a Prince EXO3 Ignite 95, Red and Black in color. Kaguya's was Dark Purple, Black and White in color, a Prince EXO3 95.

Kagome glared irritably, she had been chosen to be a Regular on Teikyuu's Tennis Team despite her being twelve, just like Rin who was eleven. Their captain, Mamorinuku Sango, was the eldest among them, and the most protective among the girls. Kagome and Rin were the only seventh graders on the team; the other girls were all eighth graders, except for Sango who was a ninth grader.

Sesshoumaru started hitting tennis balls at the two, sending them back and forth across the court, both were knocking the balls back at incredible speed, but neither liked their positions. On normal Doubles, Kagome was at the Service Line and Kaguya took up the Baseline. However, this whole week, Sesshoumaru had been switching up their positions. He kept going on about everyone learning everyone else's job, so that the weaknesses and strengths of one person became the strength and weaknesses of everyone on the team.

"You aren't concentrating! Keep your eyes one the ball Suisei-San!"

Kagome glanced at Kaguya who was nodding firmly at the instructions. She brought her racquet down for a forehand slice and watched the ball rebound back towards her after it touched down on Sesshoumaru's side of the court, bouncing right back and away from Sesshoumaru, hitting hard into the net.

"Nothing fancy Higurashi-San!"

'_Right, right...'_

"Mamorinuku-San, Fuusoku-San, grab a basket of balls and start practicing your serves." Sango and Kagura nodded as they finished up their laps. "Aikyou-San, Onchou-San, Fuusoku-San, and Atsugari-San, hurry up!" In that order, Rin, Yura, Kanna and Ayame all picked up the pace to finish up their last lap.

"COACH!" Kagome yelled, "We all went over this already!"

Kagura nodded, "Stop calling us by our last names!"

"Most of us have been training with you for a year already," Kaguya added.

"Some of us even longer," Sango grinned.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "If it makes you move faster, than fine," He glared coolly, "Finish!"

"_**HAI!"**_

Training continued in this unorthodox method and the girls were worn out and tired by the end of it, heading off to the showers. None cared to share trivial conversation after practice, since they were all too sore to think much anyways, but also, despite being a team, they didn't care to get too close to one another. Each had their problems, their misfortunes, their _issues_, so it became something of an unspoken rule, to keep to their own lives, and stay out of others personal lives. Occasionally someone would make a comment and try to gain information, but the mistake would be easily rectified later, either with words, tennis, or _other_ methods.

"Rin, your birthday is next week, right?" Kagura inquired, always the one for small talk, gossip and anything juicy that will possibly giver the upper hand on those around her, even her teammates.

"Ah...yeah! Dad is taking me out for dinner!"

"We should go do something!" Ayame grinned, no doubt with ideas already swarming her head.

"You really don't have to," Rin smiled, "But thanks!"

Kaguya shook her head, "No, we have to, you are part of the team, so we have to spoil you on your birthday!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'll skip, if you don't mind."

Rin looked down at her hands, ringing them together nervously, "I don't,"

Yura scoffed, "Rude much? You can't take a couple hours out of your prodigal life for a little birthday fun?"

Kagome didn't grace her with an answer; instead she chose to continue to class. She had English Lit. first class, and didn't care to miss it due to an argument with the older girl.

She made it to class with a few minutes to spare, hair washed and dressed in her schools uniform, a dark violet blazer with gold three gold buttons and a white button up collared shirt beneath it, a light lavender pleated skirt with a thin ribbon to tie around the shirts collar into a bow of the same light lavender color. Her hair was up in a bun since she didn't need it dripping on her shoulders, and she wore a pair of black tights and white shoes to complete her outfit, the shoelaces were custom in the same light lavender color as her skirt and bow string. The boys had the same outfit, all except for the pants, they were black instead of light lavender, and they also wore a tie instead around their neck that had horizontal stripes in light lavender and dark violet.

She sat down at her desk some few seats in the back and waited as class started. The same thing everyday..._ "Just how long must this go on..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So here is Chapter One, I hope you all enjoy! Leave me some feedback telling me what you think!**


End file.
